1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pad for supporting an air conditioner compressor unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional pads for supporting an outside air conditioner compressor unit is a solid concrete rectangle haying metal rods embedded in the pad for support purposes. Although these pads are satisfactory in performing their function, they are expensive in that they require a relatively large amount of concrete or material.